


Life of Bev

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Brief Beverly/Jack, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Spans Multiple Years, Starfleet Academy, Stargazer era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc Picard has always been a part of Beverly Howard (later Crusher)'s life.





	Life of Bev

**Author's Note:**

> Brief underage but of legal age in the UK.
> 
> Thanks DrJenThrows for the encouragement!

Jean-Luc Picard didn’t bother to look up from his studying when the door to the suite he shared with three friends whooshed open, nor did he look up when his roommate flopped onto the sofa and let out a big sigh.

“Well?”  Jean-Luc looked up and rolled his eyes. Always the dramatist. 

“What?”

“Aren’t you going to ask me?”  Jean-Luc shook his head.  “You’ll tell me eventually. And I have a biology exam in three days I need to study for.  Ugh,”  Jean-Luc rested his hand in his chin. “Why did my elective have to be Biology? Couldn’t it have been Physics? At least I _know_ Physics.”  Paul rose from the sofa and stood next to his friend.

“Hey, why don’t we go out tonight?  You, me, Walker, and Corey. Bet you can find someone to...study _biology_ with.”  Paul nudged his friend’s shoulder.  Jean-Luc shook his head in amusement.  He knew if he didn’t agree to going out, he’d only get pestered every five minutes until he relented.

“Fine.  But let me get some more studying done first.”  Paul slapped Jean-Luc’s shoulder. “Great, Johnny! I’ll tell the others.”  Paul turned to walk away and Jean-Luc turned to look at his friend.

“Oh, what did you want to tell me?” 

“It can wait.”

###

Jean-Luc watched while his other roommates – Walker Keel and Cortan Zweller –  danced with some fellow cadets.  He wasn’t much of a dancer, so he stayed at the bar, nursing his beer and occasionally shooting glances at his roommate, who was sitting on a bar stool next to him, downing glass after glass of whisky and holding his head in his hands. He frowned. Something was bothering his friend. He’d get to the bottom of it eventually.  Jean-Luc downed the rest of his beer and placed the glass on the counter and sidled up to a blonde cadet.  Might as well have a _little_ fun.

###

Paul groaned in the morning from his bed. “Why did I drink so much?”  Jean-Luc chuckled and tossed over a hypospray.  “That should fix it.  You really hit the drinks hard last night. What’s going on?”

Paul raised his head to meet Jean-Luc’s eyes and swallowed hard.  “Izzy’s pregnant.” Jean-Luc’s eyes went wide at the admission.

“Wow. Uhm,  don’t you have....” he gestured to his arm, where his own birth control implant was injected every month. Paul nodded. “Yeah.  Must have been faulty. Or hers was. What am I going to do, Johnny?”  Jean-Luc studied his friend. They were eighteen, just finishing up their first year at Starfleet Academy.  Things like having children hadn’t crossed Jean-Luc’s mind yet, maybe not ever.  He supposed there were Starfleet officers out there with wives and children, but it wasn’t something he was currently interested in pursuing.  He pursed his lips and eyed his friend.  Paul and Isabel had been dating almost since the beginning of the year, so she wasn’t a one-time fling. Was it possible Paul cared for her?

“Do you love her?” Paul’s face brightened.

“Yeah, Johnny,  I think so.” 

“Well then, there’s your answer.” Paul nodded, tight lipped.

“Will you be my best man?”

###

Jean-Luc gazed down at the tiny child Paul had placed in his arms.  “Paul, I don’t know how to hold a baby!”  Paul laughed and helped his friend adjust his hold on the three-week old baby girl. “You think _I_ do?” 

“And she was born on Luna?”  Paul nodded.  “We were there touring the science facility when this little lady decided she couldn’t wait any longer!”  He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the baby’s head where there was a tiny bit of orange fluff.  Jean-Luc smiled. Fatherhood suited his friend well. 

“She’s quite beautiful, obviously she got that from her mother. Did you decide on a name?”

“Beverly.  Her name is Beverly.”

###

Jean-Luc clapped his old friend on the back after graduation. “Did you manage to get a good assignment?” Paul nodded. 

“Izzy and I both got assigned to the science labs on Luna.”  Jean-Luc grinned. “Guess Isabel going into labour didn’t harm your chances after all.”

“Nah, they want us to work on a project we’ll find out about when we report there in three weeks.” 

“And Beverly?” Paul beamed. “She’ll get to return to her birth place.  There are a few other children around her age on the Luna base, so she won’t be lost for playmates. Why, you going to miss her?”  Paul teased his friend.  For someone who had said he didn’t think he would ever have children of his own and constantly professed he didn’t even _like_ children, little Beverly Howard had wormed her way into Jean-Luc’s heart. Jean-Luc smiled.

“I’ve grown...used to her.  She really is a remarkable child.”  Paul beamed. 

“I appreciate that Johnny.  She likes you too.  Wants to know when her friend Johnny will come play.”  Jean-Luc chuckled.  “I’ll come visit you on Luna on my first shore leave.” 

“We’ll hold you to that!”

###

Jean-Luc was sitting on the floor, playing with five-year-old Beverly Howard.  They weren’t playing with dolls, like you might expect a young girl to want to play with, but they were playing with a junior science kit he had brought her as a gift.  Jean-Luc was helping Beverly by reading the instruction booklet to her while she put together a slide to go in the microscope. 

“Johnny, I’m going to marry you.”  Jean-Luc grinned at the little girl.

“What, now?”

“No, when I’m older.”  Jean-Luc nodded sagely. “I see.  Is this you proposing then?”  Beverly shook her head, shaking her coppery pigtails. “Nooooooooo.  The boy has ta ask the girl.”

“I see.  Beverly,”  Jean-Luc reached for the little girl’s hand and solemnly looked in her eyes, “Will you marry me someday?”  Beverly giggled. 

“Uh-huh. Now you give me a ring.”

“I do?”  Beverly nodded. “Uhn-huhnnn.  It’s what they do in the fairy tales.  The boy gives the girl a special ring.”  Jean-Luc held out his hands. “I’m afraid I don’t have a ring for you....”  his eyes spied a small plastic ring in Beverly’s dress-up box and he grabbed it.  “How about you wear this ring?” 

Beverly frowned. “It’s not very special.” 

“It’s as special as you want it to be.”  Beverly smiled and threw her arms around Jean-Luc, knocking him back.  “Now you gotta kiss me.”  He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she returned it, then got a very serious look in her eyes. 

“Johnny.  I can’t marry you now. I haves to grows up first.”  Jean-Luc nodded solemnly. “Yes, I think that might be wise. It’ll have to be a very long engagement.”

“Ok.”  From the sofa, Paul chuckled.  “Exactly what are your intentions towards my daughter, Johnny?”  Jean-Luc grinned over at his friend. “Well, she seems to have coerced me into proposing marriage.” 

“Ah,” Paul said with a grin, “Welcome to the family.” 

###

Nine-year-old Beverly was arguing with her friend, Shaarice.  Beverly had been talking about Jean-Luc at school to her friends and she had stormed home with Shaarice following behind, taunting her.

“You don’t have a boyfriend!” Beverly folded her arms across her chest and glared.

“I do too!  He’s a Captain and he’s gonna marry me when I’m grown up!” Beverly stood in front of the quarters she shared with her parents and stalked inside, Shaarice following her to her bedroom.

“Is not! I don’t think he’s real,” sneered Shaarice.  She knew she shouldn’t argue with her friend, but she was tired of her friend acting superior because she had a ‘boyfriend’.

“He is!” 

“Prove it!” 

“Fine!” Beverly yelled and moved over to her personal computer and pulled up a picture of her, her parents, Jean-Luc, and Walker. She was perched on Jean-Luc’s shoulders, laughing.   “See? He is _so_ real!”  Shaarice looked at the image. “That doesn’t prove anything. I bet he’s just a friend of your dad’s.” Beverly stomped her foot and stabbed at the comms unit. 

“Computer: Call the USS Stargazer. I want to speak with my boyfriend, the Captain!”

###

“Sir, I have an incoming call for you from Copernicus City.  It’s...a little girl says she wants to speak with her boyfriend, the Captain.”  Jean-Luc grinned.

“Send it to the Ready Room. Commander Keel, you have the bridge.” The Ensign at the communications panel looked shocked. He knew Captain Picard wasn’t that much older than him, but the girl looked no older than ten.

“Sir? You’re not...”  Walker was laughing so hard he nearly fell off his chair. “No, Ensign.  Captain Picard does _not_ have a child bride.  He _is_ however, wrapped completely around the finger of Miss Beverly Howard, daughter of our other best friend. And if Little Bev wants to call Jean-Luc her boyfriend, she can.” 

“Indeed.  Now then, I best not keep my little love waiting.”  Jean-Luc entered his ready room to the howls of Walker’s laughter.  He shot over his shoulder, “I could write you up for insubordination, Commander Keel!” 

Jean-Luc heard Walker call back, “Ah, but you won’t!” before the door slid shut. Jean-Luc shook his head and made his way behind his desk, wondering what Beverly wanted. They were all meeting up on Earth for shore leave in a few weeks and Beverly, her parents, Jean-Luc, and Walker would all be visiting Jean-Luc’s family home in La Barre. 

“On screen.”  He smiled at the nine-year-old whose face greeted him.  “Hello, Sweetheart.  Miss me?  Our trip is soon, I promise.”  Beverly turned and Jean-Luc could see her stick her tongue out to someone off screen. _“Seeeeee, I told you he’s real!”_   Jean-Luc heard another little girl reply, “ _That’s still not proof!”_   Beverly frowned.

“ _Johnny, Shaarice said you aren’t my boyfriend.”_ Jean-Luc smiled.  “What?” he feigned outrage.  “Of course I am, Sweetheart.  Aren’t we getting married when you are older?” 

 _“That’s what I told her!”_ Beverly threw up her arms in exasperation and Jean-Luc hid his grin.  She really _was_ a miniature version of her mother, minus having her father’s ginger hair.  He glanced at her hands. 

“Is that all you needed?  Just some reassurance?”  Beverly nodded emphatically.  _“Yes.”_

“Alright then, my little love.  I need to go. Walker’s running the ship right now and I can’t leave him alone.”  Beverly solemnly nodded.

_“It’s not his ship it’s yours!”_

“Quite right.  Tell you what, I’ll call you back in....” Jean-Luc consulted his computer for the time on Luna.  “Four hours before you go to bed.”

 _“Ok! Bye Johnny!”_ Beverly made a kissing face at the screen before it went black and Jean-Luc sat back and grinned.  _That girl._ Beverly still had her crush on Jean-Luc she developed when she was five and Paul, Isabel, and Jean-Luc saw no reason to discourage it, figuring she’d eventually meet a boy her own age.  For now, they let her pretend that Jean-Luc was her boyfriend.

###

Jean-Luc was sitting behind his desk catching up on some work when he received a comms call from Arvada.  Felisa Howard’s face filled the screen. 

 _“Jean-Luc!  I’m so glad I was able to reach you!”_  Jean-Luc eyed the older woman he had come to think of as a second mother. She looked upset and frazzled.  “Felisa, what’s wrong?”

 _“There’s been an accident.  On Luna...”_ The colour left Jean-Luc’s face.  He was almost afraid to ask.

“Paul and Isabel?” Felisa looked down. 

 _“I’m sorry, Jean-Luc.”_ Jean-Luc swiped at the tears that formed, afraid to ask about their daughter.

“And...Beverly?”  This time, Felisa smiled.  “ _She wasn’t near the explosion. It was in the laboratory.  But...she’s very scared and it’s going to take me at least three weeks to get there.  Could you...?”_

“Of course.  Hold on one moment, Felisa.”  Jean-Luc pressed his intercom button. “Helm, set a course for Luna. Maximum Warp.  And, Walker, could you join me in my ready room.” 

When Jean-Luc arrived, the first thing that happened was twelve-year-old Beverly Howard launched herself at her old playmate.  He caught her in his arms and she buried her face against his stomach and cried.  He patted her back and made soothing noises .”Shh, Sweetheart, get it all out.  It’s ok to cry, I’m here for you.”  Beverly felt torn, she had been trying to be grown up now that she was almost thirteen, but she couldn’t stop the childish tears from rolling down her cheeks or the sobs from escaping. 

“Johnny, do I have to stay here?”

“No, Sweetheart.  Your grandmother is on the way and is going to take you to live with her.”  Beverly wrinkled her nose.  She _really_ didn’t want to live on the dusty planet her grandmother called home. 

“I don’t want to go to my house anymore.  Not without Mom and Daddy.”  Jean-Luc gently stroked her hair. “You can stay with me on my ship until Felisa gets here...but we _do_ need to go to your house to get some clothing for you.  I don’t think you’ll fit into my uniform.”  She giggled.

“Ah, there’s the smile I love.  Come on, let’s get your things.”  Beverly nodded and reached for the older man’s hand . She hadn’t needed to hold anyone’s hand walking through the corridors since she was eight, but she couldn’t let go of Jean-Luc. Jean-Luc nodded to the other scientists who had greeted his and Walker’s arrival and tilted his head to Walker, who could be seen ushering the scientists away.  As much as Jean-Luc wanted to know every detail about the accident that claimed his friend’s life and was leaving Beverly an orphan, he needed to take care of Beverly. It was the least he could do for his friend.  He remembered back when Beverly was around six or seven and he and Paul were playing cards into the evening at the kitchen table in La Barre. Paul had looked him in the eye and told him if anything happened to him and Isabel, he wanted Jean-Luc to look after Beverly.  Jean-Luc had brushed it off as a joke, telling his friend that he wouldn’t abandon his  little wife, but now...it was going to be a reality and he would have to figure out a way to spend more time with the almost teenager. 

Beverly, at nearly thirteen, was all arms and legs and she was just as adorable as when she was younger.  She still hadn’t met any boys to have a crush on, but soon Jean-Luc would have to set the girl down and let her down gently.  It was different when she was a child and he called her his girlfriend, but once she was a teenager and a young woman, he didn’t think it would be appropriate.  He only hoped it wouldn’t break Beverly’s heart.

Beverly entered Jean-Luc’s quarters and looked around. “Sparse.  Nice.” 

“Well, I haven’t had much time to do any decorating.  But I do have a second bedroom.  The former Captain had two children and they slept in there.  I never bothered removing the bunks, so you can sleep on either.” 

“Thanks.”  Jean-Luc tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. “Are you hungry?  Do you want a bath? I can get you some bubble bath. We can watch a holomovie if you’d like....” he trailed off, realising he was asking her entirely too many questions.  He started again.  “Sorry, Sweetheart.  First question, are you hungry?”  Beverly nodded and Jean-Luc placed a guiding hand on her back as he led her out of his quarters towards the mess hall.  “I don’t know what’s on the menu for tonight, but it’s bound to be good.”

Jean-Luc listened to the sounds of his young friend sobbing in her bed as he tried to fall asleep that night and he didn’t know what to do.  If she was younger, he would have gone and picked her up and placed her in his bed with him, but would it be appropriate now?  And what was he to her now?  Was he her guardian, like Paul had asked him to be?  A family friend?  Her father’s best friend?  If Beverly moved to Arvada with her grandmother, would he have a reason to visit?  Or to take her to La Barre to ride the horses and swim in the river like they did during the summers when she was younger?  He was quite attached to the young girl and wasn’t sure he would welcome a life without her in it. 

Beverly solved his problem by appearing in his doorway.  “Johnny?  Can I....”

“Yes, Sweetheart?” 

“Can I sleep in your bed?  I don’t want to be alone.”  She was clutching her bear, a toy she had had since she was born and looked younger than her twelve-and-three-quarters.  Jean-Luc nodded and rose from the bed.  “You get settled . I’ll get us some warm milk.” 

It was like that every night until her grandmother arrived.  Beverly would try to go to sleep in the other room and then at some point she would come to his door and climb into his bed. She would blissfully sleep while Jean-Luc stayed awake most of the night, making sure he wasn’t _too_ close to her. He didn’t know what the rest of his ship thought about the young girl sleeping in his quarters and he didn’t care.  Walker knew how important Beverly was to him and wasn’t about to say anything if she was sitting in her nightgown eating cereal when he came in for the morning’s briefings.

Paul and Isabel had appointed Jean-Luc and Felisa as Beverly’s guardians in the event that anything happened to the two of them.  After much discussion (and Beverly’s protests), Beverly was going to go home with her grandmother to Arvada III. It was a small, farming colony Felisa had moved to with her late husband twenty years ago.  Beverly didn’t like it there. The planet was hot and dusty, and there hadn’t been many children her own age when they would go visit her grandmother.  And her grandmother had a stupid candle she would insist on using each night, even though they had plenty of electricity.  But with Jean-Luc’s promises to visit her on all of his shore leaves or have her meet him places, she reluctantly joined her grandmother on the ship that would take her to her new home.

###

Jean-Luc was beginning to hate middle of the night calls.  This time, he was sound asleep in his quarters when Felisa Howard called for him to tell him of the tragedy that happened on Arvada.  She was fine, and Beverly was fine,  but the planet was no longer habitable and they would need to evacuate.  Felisa had a message from a cousin living on a far-flung planet called Caldos, offering her and Beverly refuge, but Felisa wasn’t sure it would be a good fit for the now fifteen-year-old.  Beverly wanted to attend Starfleet Academy like her parents and Jean-Luc had, and attending school in a village with only five other pupils all younger than her was not ideal. 

Jean-Luc knew he couldn’t permit Beverly to live with him on the _Stargazer_.  As much as he would have loved to have his young companion around, he knew that short of adopting her as his own child, there was no way Starfleet would authorise it – even if he was named as her guardian. And at fifteen, Beverly was definitely becoming a young woman, and Jean-Luc wouldn’t want anyone to think he was taking advantage of her. He made arrangements with his parents in La Barre for Beverly to live with them and attend the local school he and his brother had attended, with the promise that his father wouldn’t complain about her wanting to attend Starfleet Academy.

###

Jean-Luc had walked up the old familiar lane to his parents house when a lithe young woman, her red hair streaming behind her in ribbons ran up to him and engulfed him in an embrace.  “Jean-Luc!”

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. “What happened to Johnny?”  Beverly shrugged.

“It sounded more adult.”  He pressed his lips to her forehead “I see.  Now then, how have you been. You look...well, Beverly, Sweetheart, you look stunning. I bet you’re getting all the boys at school now.”  Beverly blushed and looked at the ground.  Jean-Luc wasn’t wrong.  There _had_ been a few boys interested in her, but there was only one boy – man – who possessed her heart.  Jean-Luc mistook her blush to mean there _was_ a boy and he grinned. “Who do I need to put the fear of God into?” 

“No one.”  Beverly snaked her arm around his waist and he pulled her tight against his side. 

“And school?  I understand you’re top of the class again.”  Beverly nodded and Jean-Luc grinned. “Your father would be so proud of you.  I know I am.” 

“Can we go riding?”  Jean-Luc grinned.  “Can I say hello to my mother and put my bag away first?” 

“Sorry.”  Jean-Luc tilted her chin up. “Nothing to be sorry about, Sweetheart.  But yes, we can go riding this afternoon.” 

“Great! I’ll change into my riding gear!” Beverly dashed ahead of him into the house and Jean-Luc chuckled as he could hear his mother saying after her “Don’t slam the door!” and her hurried “Sorry, Maman!”  as she rushed up the stairs.  He let himself into the old house and smiled at his mother.

“Bet you thought I’d be the last child you’d scold for slamming the door.”  He kissed his mother on the cheek in greeting and she hit him with her tea towel. 

“Hello, Jean-Luc.  How long are you here for?”

“Just this week. Why?  Is something wrong?”  Yvette Picard smiled at her son and took his hands in hers.  “Jean-Luc...Beverly is sixteen.  And at sixteen she might....”

“Might what?”  Yvette raised her eyebrows at her younger son.  “Jean-Luc, what were _you_ doing when you were sixteen?”

“I was studying for my exams, helping Papa in the fields and.... _oh._ ”

“Oh, indeed.  Beverly needs to be fitted with an implant.  She _won’t_ bring the subject up with you, but she does need permission from a guardian.”  Jean-Luc swallowed, but nodded at his mother.  He _really_ wasn’t looking forward to having that conversation with Beverly, but he supposed someone was going to have to and he didn’t think Felisa would be up to the task. 

“I’ll mention it to her when we take a break from riding.”

“Good.”

###

The pair rode in silence through the meadow on the edge of the vineyard and towards the river. They stopped when they reached a small copse of trees and dismounted, tying the horses to a tree.  Beverly kicked off her riding boots and flopped onto her back in the grass with a happy sigh and Jean-Luc soon sat down next to her.  Beverly was beautiful.  She seemed to have grown out of her awkward stage, no doubt helped by the dance lessons she continued to attend in memory of her mother.  Her long hair had been pulled back into a tight braid for riding, but wisps had managed to sneak out and they framed her face softly.  If her eyes had been opened, he knew he would see brilliant blue eyes the same shade as Paul’s had been looking back at him. 

His eyes continued to travel down her body and he blushed when he realised he was staring at her breasts. 

“They’re not very big, but I guess they’re ok.”  Beverly mumbled through half-lidded eyes. 

“What isn’t big?”

“My breasts. Want to see?”  She sat up then and reached for the bottom of her shirt and had quickly removed it. “I don’t even need a bra yet.” 

“Er...Beverly, Sweetheart, maybe you ought to cover yourself up.”

“Why?  It’s just us.  And _you’re_ going to marry me, aren’t you?”  Jean-Luc reached out and cupped her cheek.

“Beverly, those were the wishes of a little girl.  You’re _not_ a little girl anymore.  I wouldn’t hold you to a promise you asked me to make to you when you were five.”  Beverly reached for his hand and pressed it against her breast. She closed her eyes at the sensation that went through her body.  She straddled his legs and kissed him.  Softly, and gently at first, but then she deepened the kiss when he opened his mouth to speak.

He _shouldn’t_ be enjoying this kiss.  She was sixteen, he was thirty-five.  He was the person her parents had trusted to look after her, but he slowly kissed her back and gently squeezed her breast, thumbing over her nipple.  Beverly moaned and felt new sensations course through her body, and she felt something pressed against her.  Beverly broke off kissing him long enough to rise to her knees to tug her riding leggings and knickers down and off her legs.  She was soon naked and sitting in Jean-Luc’s lap, pressing kisses against his lips and sliding her hands under his shirt. 

Jean-Luc moved a hand from her breasts and ran it down her back, causing her to shiver.  He cupped her bottom gently and a jolt went through him when Beverly reached between his legs and stroked him through his trousers.  He reluctantly broke off the kiss.

“Beverly, we shouldn’t.  We _can’t._ ” 

“Why not?”  Beverly asked innocently.  As far as she was concerned, Jean-Luc and her belonged together. 

“Number one, I am your father’s best friend.  I’m old enough to _be_ your father.” 

“But you’re not,” Beverly pointed out softly. Jean-Luc ran a finger gently down her cheek.  “It wouldn’t be like incest or anything.  You’re not related to me. You’ve always just been Johnny.”

“Hm.” 

“You said number one.  What else?”  Jean-Luc sighed softly when she continued to run her fingers across his nipples, turning them from flat to pebbled instantly.

“You aren’t on birth control.  And your first time should be special, with someone you love.  Not fumbling under a tree.” 

“But I do love you.” 

“Yes, Sweetheart, I love you too.  Now come on, let’s get you dressed and head home.”

“What if I told you I already had a birth control implant and that this is what I want.   I don’t want to lose my virginity to one of the fumbling nincompoops I go to school with.  I want to give it to _you_.  Here. _Now_.” 

Jean-Luc knew he could never say no to anything Beverly wanted.  Beverly Howard was going to be the death of him.

###

When Beverly spotted Jean-Luc on the path that wound its way around Boothby’s gardens, she ran to him and he swung her around.  “Jean-Luc!”

“Hello, Sweetheart.”  He greeted her with a kiss on her forehead and wrapped an arm around her waist, which she mirrored around his as they walked.

“How’s Academy life treating you?  Get into any trouble yet? Do I need to bribe any instructors with a bottle of wine?”  he teased and Beverly blushed.  “Uh-oh.  Bev, what did you do?” She threaded her fingers with his.

“Nothing.  I just have someone I want you to meet.” 

“Oh?”  Beverly stopped Jean-Luc in front of a fellow Cadet. He was slightly taller than Jean-Luc and had a full head of sandy brown hair. 

“Jean-Luc, I’d like you to meet Jack Crusher....my boyfriend.  Jack, I’d like you to meet Captain Jean-Luc Picard.  He’s...” Beverly struggled to come up with a word to describe Jean-Luc.  She had told Jack a lot about her childhood and losing her parents and moving to Arvada and then to La Barre, but she had never been able to give Jean-Luc a suitable title.  “He’s the most important person to me in the world. My fairy godfather, but without the wings.”  Jean-Luc smiled and reached out to shake the younger man’s hand and was surprised at the surge of jealousy he felt.  He had no claim on Beverly.  Just a year ago when she left for the academy, he had made it clear that he wanted her to go and have fun and not pine around for an old captain and his mouldy ship.  She had giggled at his words as she traced circles on his chest in his bed, but she must have taken his words to heart.  _He better not break her heart._

###

Beverly’s wedding was bittersweet for Jean-Luc, and he suspected, for Beverly as well.  Jean-Luc played the role of the father of the bride, a role that he was both happy and unhappy to be filling.  He chastised himself any time he pictured the small five-year-old asking him to marry her and he wondered if she still had the plastic dress up ring from all those years ago.  Probably not.  She didn’t take much when she left Luna, and even less when she left Arvada.  He kissed her cheek as he passed her hand into Jack’s and then took his place in-between Beverly’s grandmother and his own mother.  Yvette reached over and patted her son’s knee, not noticing the tears that glinted in his eyes as she whispered, “You did a good job helping to raise her. She looks beautiful.”

“Yes,” Jean-Luc struggled to keep his composure, “she does.”

A few months after her wedding to Jack Crusher, she ecstatically spoke with Jean-Luc over subspace. 

“Jean-Luc!  You’re going to be a fairy-god-grand-father!”  He chuckled at her words and then the implication sunk in.

“You’re pregnant!”  She nodded and he grinned. “Congratulations, Sweetheart.  I can’t believe your husband kept that bit of information from me when we played poker last night.”  Beverly grinned.  While she was working on her residencies to become a full-fledged doctor, Jack was serving on the _Stargazer_ with Jean-Luc at his own request.  Jack had wanted to get to know the ‘other man in my wife’s life’ as he called Jean-Luc, and Jean-Luc agreed, figuring it would make visiting Beverly easier as he could be taking her husband to see her, or having her visit the _Stargazer_ to see him.

“I haven’t told him yet.  I wanted to tell _you_ first.”  Jean-Luc smiled.

“Well, thank you, Sweetheart.  And, congratulations.  Should I act surprised when Jack tells me?”  Beverly shook her head.  “No, I’ll tell him I want to tell you.”

Jean-Luc had a slight feeling of Déjà vu when Beverly placed her son in his arms for the first time.  He gazed down at the little boy with the crop of dark hair and wondered if his eyes would remain the same brilliant blue of his mother.  Jean-Luc passed the baby to Felisa, and Felisa cradled her great-grandchild to her. 

“What have you named him?”

“Wesley John.” 

“John?”  Beverly nodded.  Jean-Luc leaned over the biobed Beverly was resting on after giving birth and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “Thank you.” 

###

Jean-Luc’s heart sunk when he was standing in Sickbay looking down at the body of Jack Crusher.  “Cause of death, Doctor?  You know Beverly will ask me for the details.”  Doctor Greyhorse sighed.

“It could have been a number of things, Captain.  Blood loss, shock, asphyxiation...I’ll have to perform an autopsy to ascertain the exact cause, and I know you want to know as soon as possible to tell Doctor Crusher.  I...I’m sorry for her loss.  And yours, Sir. I know you are close to the Crushers.”  Jean-Luc nodded, tight-lipped at his Doctor.  Doctor Greyhorse hadn’t been around when Beverly’s parents had passed, but he knew Jean-Luc was close to the young Doctor. He thought Jean-Luc might have been her uncle or something like that.

“Yes.  I don’t like having to bring her this news as it is, I’d hate for it to be the wrong news.” 

“I’ll do it as soon as I can.”

Jean-Luc, unfortunately, hadn’t been the one to come to Beverly to tell her of her husband’s demise.  Someone from Starfleet Command thought it would be a good idea for them to tell her, so by the time he arrived on Starbase thirty-two, Beverly had known for forty-eight hours.  She hugged him close when he came down the gangway and whispered, “I’m glad I still have you,” before Wesley had wanted to be picked up by the older man.  Jean-Luc scooped up the little boy and tickled him under the chin. “Are you being good for Mommy?”  Three-year-old Wesley nodded his head vigorously and Jean-Luc kissed the top of his head.

“Where Daddy?”  Jean-Luc’s eyes met Beverly’s and he could see a sadness in there that he hadn’t seen in years.  She gently stroked her son’s hair before she replied. “Baby, I told you...Daddy isn’t coming home anymore.” 

After Beverly had put Wesley to bed, she collapsed against Jean-Luc on the sofa and rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m not even twenty-five, and I’m already a widow and a single parent. Am I cursed?”  Jean-Luc smoothed back her hair and kissed the top of her head.

“Of course you’re not, Sweetheart. Why do you say that?” 

“Everyone I love dies.  Mom, Daddy....Jack....I just have you and Nana and Wes left.”  Beverly suddenly sat up and poked him in the chest, hard. “So you _better_ not die on me.” 

“Beverly,  I promise to the best of my ability I will always be here for you.” 

“Good.”  Beverly let out a yawn and Jean-Luc grinned at her. “Tired, Sweetheart?”

“I don’t think I’ve slept since the Yeoman came to my door.”  Jean-Luc frowned. “Get some sleep.  Shall I tuck you in?”  He grinned and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  He hoped she would take that as a concerned friend and not someone wanting _more_ from her.  She smiled back.  “Yeah.  Alright.  I’ll go change.” 

Jean-Luc entered her bedroom and set the cup of tea on her bedside table.  She glanced at it.  “Tea? Not Aunt Adele’s milk?”  He shook his head.

“Thought we needed something a little stronger than milk.  It’s Valerian root tea – the stuff your grandmother always gives me when we visit Caldos and she tells me I ‘look tired’.”  She smiled.  “None for you?”  He gestured towards the living room. “It’s out there.” 

“Bring it in here.” 

Jean-Luc returned with his tea and Beverly patted the bed next to her.  He eyed her warily. “Beverly...”

“Please?  I need you.”  He softly smiled and climbed into the bed next to her.  She rested her head against his shoulder and he brought his arm around her.  “I tried, Jean-Luc, I really did.”

“Tried what, Sweetheart?”

“I tried to not pine away for an old captain and his mouldy ship.”  She pressed a kiss to his cheek.  “But at least I have Wes. You’ll....look after him, like you did me?”  He gave her a look and she swatted at him.  “You know what I mean.”

“Of course, but Beverly, you aren’t going anywhere.” 

“I know, but just in case?”  He kissed the top of her head. “I’m always here for you. _And_ Wesley.”

“Hold me until I fall asleep?” 

“Of course, Sweetheart.”   Jean-Luc’s heart was breaking for his friend.  He wanted to hold her close and kiss her and tell her he would make everything alright again.  He wanted to whisk her and Wesley onto his ship and take them home to La Barre where they would be safe from anything that could harm them.  Most of all, he wanted to tell Beverly how much he loved her – and how he was _in love_ with her. 

He knew if he had tried to have a relationship with her, it would have looked strange to anyone who knew them.  He had been her father’s best friend, and all of his friends knew he had cared for the young girl, and knew of her calling him her boyfriend when she was small, but he couldn’t help his feelings of love that had swelled into his heart that day when she was just sixteen and asked him to make love to her. 

For two years, they had kept their trysts a secret between the two of them.  He suspected his own mother and Beverly’s grandmother might have known, but since Beverly wasn’t a minor in terms of Federation law, they didn’t caution either of them.  He was afraid to make their relationship public,  but now that she was a little older, perhaps they....he squelched that thought a he watched her sleep.  Her husband had just died, and under _his_ command....a post _he_ had agreed to.  If he made any move on her, or any confessions of love, it would only make Jack’s death look suspicious.  As it was, he had to attend the inquest over his death the following day, where he knew he would have to answer questions. 

He kissed her forehead once more and she smiled in her sleep and tightened her grip across his stomach.  He let his eyes slide shut and enjoyed sleeping with his beloved. Any chances of slipping out of her bedroom now that she was asleep were nullified by her tight grip.

###

Beverly hadn’t wanted Wesley to attend the funeral. “He’s too little,”  she argued.  “He won’t understand what’s going on.” 

“He needs to know, Beverly.  He needs to...understand.” 

“He won’t.  It will take him a long time, Jean-Luc.  I was twelve, and I didn’t understand why my parents were being taken away from me.”  Jean-Luc wrapped an arm around her and held her close. “I’m sorry.  I tried my best...”

“I know,”  Beverly’s words hung in the air and Jean-Luc didn’t know if she thought he was talking about when her parents died or if she thought he was talking about Jack.  Sighing, he kissed her temple. 

“We’ll go on the _Stargazer_ whenever you’re ready. Many members of the crew wish to pay their respects to Jack and to you.   I’m sure I can bribe a cadet to look after Wesley for you while we attend the service.”  Beverly nodded with tears in her eyes. “Thank you for understanding.”

###

Beverly hadn’t wanted to stay in Jack’s quarters.  She thought it would be too painful for her to be among his personal things and be where they had so much happiness, so Jean-Luc offered his own quarters.  He still had the bunks set up in the small bedroom, so the plans were for her and Wesley to share the small room on the trip back.  This planned worked until three hours after Beverly and Jean-Luc had gone to bed and he found her climbing into his bed next to him.  “I know this is silly, since Jack was gone most of the time and I’m sharing a room with Wes, but I don’t want to sleep alone.”  Jean-Luc had nodded and kissed her forehead before opening his arms to her.  She cried herself to sleep that night, and every night on the five day trip back to Earth. 

Beverly sat sandwiched between Jean-Luc and Walker during the service. Jack’s parents had asked Jean-Luc to speak at the funeral as Jack’s commanding officer and as Beverly’s friend.  They didn’t quite know the relationship between him and Beverly, for their son had only described Jean-Luc as ‘a sort of uncle’ to Beverly. Jean-Luc squeezed Beverly’s hand before taking the podium. 

“I first met Jack Crusher when I came to visit Beverly at Starfleet Academy.  Beverly was in her first year, and I hadn’t seen her in several months.  She introduced me to her boyfriend, Jack Crusher, and I knew I had found a friend in him.  When Beverly told me they were getting married, I was overjoyed to be inviting Jack into our family, so much so that I decided to invite him to serve with me on my ship.

“For the past four years, Jack Crusher has been an exemplary officer, moving up the ranks to Lieutenant Commander and my Second Officer.  Walker and I will miss his counsel.”  Jean-Luc took a deep breath before continuing. “And I shall miss my friend. May you have smooth sailing and a following wind, my friend.”  Jean-Luc stepped down from the podium and Beverly immediately grabbed for his hand and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you.”

During the funeral, Jean-Luc had ordered his new second officer to clear out Jack’s quarters and to have the boxes sent to his family home in La Barre for Beverly to go through when she was ready.  To Jean-Luc’s great surprise, Beverly had asked to leave one box behind and when they returned to the ship, Beverly slipped open the top of the box and placed her wedding ring and engagement ring inside. 

“Bev, are you sure?”  Beverly nodded.  “You once told me not to pine. I don’t think Jack would want me to, either.” 

Jean-Luc could only squeeze Beverly’s shoulders. 

###

Beverly and Wesley tried to settle back into life on Starbase thirty-two, but Beverly couldn’t. Each night, she would cry herself to sleep from the loneliness and unfairness of it all, usually calling Jean-Luc and then speaking with him until she finally was lulled to sleep by his voice.  Jean-Luc made a decision after three weeks and had her assigned to his ship as a junior doctor.  He made sure her new quarters were nowhere near Jack’s old quarters and arranged for a nanny for Wesley to live on board the ship.  Despite her quarters being on a different level from Jean-Luc’s, she would often appear in his doorway each night to slip into his bed, leaving Wesley in the care of his nanny. 

One month later,  Jean-Luc had Beverly and Wesley move into his quarters. 

###

The _Stargazer_ was sinking into the ringed planet’s atmosphere.  Wesley clung to his mother in the shuttle as she stared out the viewport at the ship she had been calling home for the past two years.  Walker was in the pilot’s seat, pressing buttons and trying to get a lock on the last remaining life sign on board the _Stargazer_ -  Jean-Luc Picard. Tears rolled down Beverly’s face as she thought of everyone she had lost so far in her life.  She was not yet thirty. Was she destined to never find love and happiness again?  She finally thought she and Jean-Luc were renewing their relationship when this mission came up...and now, she might have lost him like she had lost Jack and her parents before.  When this was over, Beverly decided she would hand in her commission and return to...where?  She didn’t _really_  have a home.  Caldos where her grandmother was, or La Barre where Jean-Luc’s parents were.  But she didn’t have a place to call her own. She only had Jean-Luc.  _He_ was home for her.

Beverly glanced at Walker. “Anything?”  Walker shook his head.  He knew feelings ran deep between Beverly and Jean-Luc, had known for years. He reached out and gently touched her arm. “I’m sure he found an escape pod and will rendezvous with us soon.”  Beverly let out a long breath and patted Walker’s hand.  “I hope so.”  She gasped and closed her eyes at the flash and then the backlash that flung their small shuttle around as the _Stargazer_ exploded.

###

It took weeks for the shuttles and escape pods to limp their way to the nearest federation base.  Communication between the pods had been down, so Walker had been unable to get a full count of survivors.  With the possible absence of Jean-Luc, it fell to Walker to assume the position of commanding officer.  He stood in the shuttle bay as each pod was brought in, briefed the crew, and had an Ensign log their names.  He didn’t know where Beverly was.  He suspected she was probably lurking just beyond the doors, waiting to see Jean-Luc exit or to hear his voice through the door. 

His voice never came.  Walker had finally needed to get some sleep, so he assigned their second officer the task of waiting for any shuttles that would come in overnight.  He wrapped his arm around Beverly and guided her back to her temporary quarters. After making sure she was in bed and dismissing the base babysitter, Walker crashed on the sofa.  It was going to be a long night.

###

The door chime went off at three in the morning, followed by a loud banging until Beverly groggily made her way to the door.  Walker must have left at some point, for the only sign he had slept there was a rumpled blanket on the sofa.  Beverly commanded the door to open and started to say something when she was swept into strong arms and enveloped in an embrace.  “Oh my Beverly.  My love.  You’re here.  You’re safe.”  Jean-Luc’s lips came crashing down on Beverly’s and she slowly walked him back to her bedroom discarding the robe she had flung on as she walked. 

She woke up feeling warm and content.  Jean-Luc’s arms were holding her tight and his nose was buried in her neck.  She stretched slightly and rolled over. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled, leaned in, and kissed her.  “Beverly.” 

“Jean-Luc,” she teased back. 

“Beverly, I love you. When I thought you were dead....I....and I was so relieved when Walker told me you were sound asleep.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows. Walker?  Had he gone back to the shuttle bay after she fell asleep? 

“I know.  I love you too.”  Jean-Luc’s hold around her waist tightened. “No, Beverly.  I don’t think you understand....I _love_ you.  Marry me?” 

“I...really?”  He reached for her hand and clasped it in his.  “Yes, really.  I know I’m an old Captain, but I lost my mouldy old ship.  I know I’m nearly fifty and you’re....not....but I don’t want to live another minute without you sharing my life.  Not as my friend or lover, but as my wife.  Will you?” 

Beverly’s heart swelled.  She fumbled on the floor for her uniform and raked her fingers through the pockets, finding the item she wanted.  She pressed it into his hands and he chuckled.  “Really?”

“When you called for us to abandon ship, I ran back to our quarters. I knew Wesley was with his nanny, but I needed to have him with me and I grabbed it out of my drawer.”  Jean-Luc grinned and pushed the plastic toy ring as far as it would go onto Beverly’s finger. 

“Will you allow me to fulfil the promise I made almost twenty-five years ago and marry me?” 

Beverly had tears in her eyes when she answered.  “Yes...but I think we’ll need a new ring.”  Jean-Luc chuckled again and leaned in to kiss her softly. 

“Good thing there’s a shop on the promenade.”

###FIN###


End file.
